


Home Is Whenever I'm With You

by victuurikatsu



Series: YOI Drabbles [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: The longer Yuuri stayed in St. Petersburg, Victor was realizing more than ever that the notion was coming true. Victor would never get over the way his heart swelled whenever Makkachin came running to the door after a long day and just seconds later Yuuri would follow suit to welcome him back with a smile that outshined the stars. How the once empty space filled with too many trivial things were starting to fill up with things that represented both himself and Yuuri in a meaningful way.





	Home Is Whenever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7 of Vitya Week 2018!

Traveling far and wide was all a part of being an internationally renown figure skater, it was even more imperative when one was a five-time champion. Because of the traveling, Victor felt like he was constantly bouncing around to temporary accommodations around the world like it was nothing. It felt informal never staying in one place for too long, but that’s just what this particular sector of life called for at the moment.

While he had a permanent residence in St. Petersburg, he didn’t really know if it lived up to his ideology of what a home really was. He filled it with memorabilia, medals, and frivolous things that often never saw the light of day more than once. He remembered the first time he first stepped into the apartment, admiring the sleek and modern layout and pondering to himself how many plants he could try to cultivate in the space during an off season.

It got easier coming home to the apartment that was filled with too many things to count when Makkachin was in the picture. However, Victor felt awful leaving the loyal companion in that space, pondering if the pup felt as forlorn as he did thinking about what it would be like to be alone in the space for too many stretches of time. It wasn’t that Victor feared loneliness, he had quite often met with the feeling head on, but to admit he was lonely that was a whole other tier he wouldn’t come to terms with quite yet.

The neighborhood was friendly enough and Victor had no trouble charming his neighbors and the owners of the little strips of shops that were just a walking distance away, and he was grateful for the convenience. If things got a little too quiet and he was tired of listening to his own voice piping up coos at Makkachin, he would drop in and banter back and forth with the friendly baker who always spared him a freshly baked loaf of bread or the florist who was always keen to make him go home with a bouquet of flowers. But as most conversations went, they ended at some point and he found himself walking back and entering into his vast space, thinking to himself how he needed to snap out of it because he had to focus on his work. There was no time to figure out just what he felt he was missing exactly.

And without warning, he learned exactly what that was day by day the moment Japan’s Ace moved into the space. Yuuri chuckled at the organized clutter, telling him that his piles were way more than his were back in Hasetsu but that maybe it was time to try to free up some of the items for good. Victor watched intently as Yuuri every morning drew back the curtains to let the sun cascade into the space. He could swear it wasn’t just the sun that was providing warmth into the space.

Victor took Yuuri around to some of his favorite spots to be in while in St. Petersburg, and for some reason his heart didn’t feel as heavy when they went together. Yuuri’s natural curiosity and admiration of things he’d never experienced before was enough. He loved to just spectate as he could see those brown eyes searching in silence. For what, he didn’t know, but Victor could guarantee it would lead them to a new adventure.

When he got to bring him to the shops, everyone who was charmed by Victor was equally as charmed if not even more so with Yuuri. The loaves of bread doubled from the baker, much to Yuuri’s chagrin for not being able to indulge in the carb too often. As for the bouquets of flowers, Yuuri would spend a whole afternoon deciding which flowers would fit well in the space for that day, his sheepish smile as he presented them to Victor, carefully wrapped in its plastic sheath making his heart skip every time.

Then came the nights where Victor would lay restlessly in his oversized bed, that gnawing feeling of loneliness slowly creeping back up. But then the door would creak and Yuuri would slip in just in time to subside those feelings. Victor would keep his back turned to him, trying to feign being asleep but his senses were alert. He would hear the sound of Yuuri’s glasses hitting the surface of the night stand, the exaggerated groans that came as he stretched before carefully shuffling into the bed, and then all at once immediate weight and warmth would be against his back.

Sometimes a peck or two would be placed at the top of his silver locks, and sometimes Yuuri would play with the ends perhaps as way to lull him into a deeper sleep, either way, it felt blissful and like one of the missing components that made Victor wonder, is this what was missing?

The longer Yuuri stayed in St. Petersburg, Victor was realizing more than ever that the notion was coming true. Victor would never get over the way his heart swelled whenever Makkachin came running to the door after a long day and just seconds later Yuuri would follow suit to welcome him back with a smile that outshined the stars. How the once empty space filled with too many trivial things were starting to fill up with things that represented both himself and Yuuri in a meaningful way. How sometimes the smell of whatever Yuuri was cooking up that evening lingered around the home like it was always meant to be there. How even as the most hardest days transpired, they always made time to sit with each other on the navy couch that felt too big at times but now that he was holding onto Yuuri while on it, it felt filled to the brim.

One moment in particular that solidified the notion completely was when Yuuri wanted a turn in holding Victor in his arms for the evening after being well fed and the two were just trying to catch up on much needed rest. Victor could feel himself dozing off to the sound of Yuuri’s heartbeat when he felt him squeezing him close, sighing a thank you to god. Victor asked him why he was praying, meeting a blushing mess. Yuuri could only tell him that sometimes it felt like a dream being with him, almost as if he was always meant to be here and he was grateful for it.

Victor only remembered holding him tighter at that moment as everything connected. No matter where he went around the world, whatever room, hostel, sublet, or other empty spaces they landed, whether it was St. Petersburg or even Hasetsu, being with Yuuri felt like returning to a home he’d never known before, where he was not only welcomed but never had to feel loneliness again. Relief rushed over him to have finally found that solace.


End file.
